Dinner with Family
by penpenhooray
Summary: When Harry began dating Draco, Ron cut off contact. But years later, when Rose begins dating Scorpius Potter, Ron must confront the fact that, yes, he's screwed up again. But while Ron worries about having dinner with the couple, Draco questions Harry's willingness to forgive.


There were time in which Ron Weasley really wished his life didn't have to be so complicated. Sure, the drama and adventure had been a thrill in his younger years (though he could have done without the life and death situations), those days were behind him. He was a father of two now, his life was supposed to be boring now.

Apparently not.

He should have expected it when Rose started her 6th year at Hogwarts. Honestly, he had gotten off _easy_ with her up until that point (she had taken after her mother so much…). His perfect, studious, mild mannered daughter was bound to throw a hex at him sooner or later (she was her mother's daughter, after all).

He just didn't expect the letter.

 _…_ _I've went on a date with someone to Hogsmeade, a fellow Prefect…_

His little girl was not allowed to date. _Ever._

 _…_ _We've started dating…He wants to invite you and Mom to have dinner with his dads and his family over Christmas…_

 _…_ _Dad, I know you're probably ready to start firing hexes, but I promise, Scorpius is a good boy. And the Potters are both looking forward to meeting you and Mom…_

Of all the boys in Hogwarts that Rose could have possibly chosen to date, she had to date Scorpius Potter.

Ron didn't like thinking about the name Potter, because, honestly, it was just a reminder of how stupid he had been in his younger years…and how he never outgrew his stubborn prejudices.

"Ron."

The redhead looked up to see his wife standing by the fireplace. Hermione was wearing her Christmas best, and she was making sure that Hugo was also squared away, "Come on, Ron, we're going to be late. You know Rose won't want us to be late."

Ah, yes. Rose had been spending Christmas at the Potters…at Malfoy Manor. And was currently waiting for them to come for Christmas Eve dinner.

Wonderful.

* * *

"I don't know why you're so willing to forgive and forget after all this time. He stopped talking to you for nearly twenty years…"

"Well what do you want me to do, Draco? Hold a grudge?"

"That's what normal people do!"

"Since when have I been normal?" Harry Potter rolled his eyes, checking on the roast he had placed in the oven, "And holding grudges is not a healthy way to live, Draco."

The blond ran a hand through his hair, swirling a glass of red wine with his free hand, "I just don't know what to expect…"

"It's a "meet the parents" dinner, Draco. But we already know Rose, and you love her—"

"…"

"Oh don't lie, you know you do." Harry smiled, moving his attention to the various side dishes that were cooking on the stove top, "And all we have to do is make sure the kids are behaving while Scor gets grilled by Ron and Hermione."

Draco frowned, "Don't make it sound so simple, Harry. I don't want Scorpius suffering because Weasley doesn't like me." He took a deep drink of wine.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "That won't happen, you know why? Because Scor suffering would mean Rose would suffer, and it'll be a cold day in Hell before Hermione lets _anyone_ hurt her family." He reached out and plucked the wine glass from Draco's grasp, "And you've had more than enough to drink. Why don't you go check on the kids?"

"Albus is with Scorpius, helping him get ready for dinner. Lily is most likely in her room, working on homework…and Merlin knows where James is…"

"Knowing James, he's out back, flying even though I told him an hour ago to come inside and get ready." Harry rolled his eyes, "If he's still out there, I will shove that broomstick so far up his—"

"Careful, Mr. Potter, you're sounding like a former professor of ours." Draco chuckled, pecking Harry's cheek gently.

"Careful, Mr. Potter, you're sounding like you're downright tipsy." But Harry couldn't help but grin, "Now go check on the kids. We'll need all hands on deck before the Weasleys arrive."


End file.
